


Out of the Blue

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: You had to be happy for him, but you found yourself being selfish as you kept drawing him back in.





	

Sidon was a busy man, always on the rush, always on duty.

You understood as well as you could, after all you were no Zora prince. Nor Zora at all. But you did the best you could to be happy for him, and he seemed to appreciate it.

"In order to inherit the throne-" he paused, making sure you were paying attention. "I must be wed and initiated by the council, including father." He finished, waiting for you to cry again for about the fourth time today.

You didn't want to upset him, you really didn't, but it was hard to be happy about the fact that he was being forced to give his hand in marriage to some random princess from a far away land.

You gave him a shaky smile, but it didn't show happiness, instead it had shown the growing loneliness as you wanted to grab onto him and never let go, a feeling that he also felt.

In fact, it may had been even worse for him, because all his life something was expected of him, and he had to hold those standards. The council became even more strict after Mipha's passing.

"I'm sorry, I truly am, I-"

You flicked his shoulder (the highest you could reach) and shook your head, making his words die out.

"It's not your fault..."

He glared down at you, squeezing his hand tighter.

"But I'm to weak to do anything about it."

You stayed silent, just looking off into the distance as you let your head rest against him, his hand loosening at the sudden contact.

"We'll find our way out, we always do."

He turned to you, a small smile on his lips.

"Yes, we always do."


End file.
